


Stygian Night

by 17kylie_readsalot17



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17kylie_readsalot17/pseuds/17kylie_readsalot17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steins sanity is slowly crumbling, and its breaking Spirit. Spirit's own mental heath is endangered after a serial killer gets his hold on the Death Scythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A knock startled me from my computer, I put my feet on the ledge of my desk, pushing off and flying down the hallway.

"What is wrong with you." Growled Sid when I crash landed on my front porch.

"Another attack?" I asked, disentangling myself from the rolling chair and standing up. He grunted and turned to step off the deck. "Where was this one?"

"Just a few minutes walk from the academy, one of the students found her."

"Have you analyzed the killers type? The style he goes after?" I asked and Sid and he shook his head.

"Six people, six nights in a row, all with their abdomens sliced open, Stein we have a problem."

"The cuts have been so clean, precise, like that of a surgeon, I presume the sixth one is like the first five?"

"Yeah, but why would they make a clean cut, don't they want the victims dead?"

"Unless it's not his intention to kill them." I shrugged, we turned onto the street, the smell of blood hitting us.

"Then what would his intention be?" He asked as I knelt down to the body.

"Look at the incision." He bent down and contemplated the opening.

"It looks like the work of a maniac." I sighed, "It looks like a dissection. He was trying to find something, and I think he found it."

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"The first victims died from blood loss, but this one was fine until the attacker accidentally jammed his weapon too hard into her lung, puncturing it. Most likely he got excited and wasn't looking close enough at what he was doing. He was obviously pissed when he disposed of the body, he slammed it into the ground before kicking it."

"What are you? A detective?" Sid grumbled.

"Merely a very observant scientist."

"So will he strike again?"

"Certainly, he got so close to his goal last time, he won't stop with a failed experiment."

"Well, I expect Death will want to know, we should go, they are waiting on us." I looked over at who Sid gestured to; the clean up crew. I nodded, and we made our way through the crowd of people who wanted a look at the mess of decay before it got swept away.

"Stein, I need to talk to you." Spirit said as he slid into step beside me. Nygus halted in front of us, stoping our progress.

"We have a job, west part of town." She said to Sid, not bothering to acknowledge Spirit or I.

Sid looked up at me and shrugged before running after Nygus.

"What is it Spirit?" I asked, noting the stress in his eyes.

"There will be another attack but we can't link any of the victims. They are different ages, genders, have different occupations; we can't predict who will be taken next. Stein, we can't let this guy keep going, but I don't know how to stop him." He sighed, admitting defeat. We stopped in front of DWMA and I pushed open the door letting Spirit inside first.

"I'll figure it out." I said, and he just sighed again.

"But if you don't, anyone in this town could be in danger." He said with a tense voice.

"I know. Which is why I won't mess up." That pulled some of the stress from my old partners shoulders.

"Stein." I turned my head slightly to look at Spirit and choked on my breath.

"Spirit!" Blood poured from his lips and he fell to his knees. A hole gaped through his chest, entrails slipping from the chasm. I knelt by him as he was suffocated, unable to breathe. "Spirit..." He dropped lifelessly to the ground and I put my hand over my mouth. "Spirit... Don't go..."

"Stein? Hey, Stein!" My shoulders were shaking, but not from tears. I looked up to where Spirit stood above me, rocking me. I swallowed the knot in my throat and grabbed his arm. I've gone mad.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, bending down to where I still sat on my knees, his red hair falling into his eyes.

"I'm... Yeah I'm fine." I'm insane. He pulled me up to my feet, and handed me my glasses which had fallen off when I had crumbled to the ground.

"I can go see Death, you have a class right?" His voice was more gentle than normal. Everyone knew my sanity was fucked and so they went a little easier on my melt downs.

I checked my watch. "I'm late."

"Go ahead, I will get permission for the planning of the counteroffensive." I nodded, tightening my fists.

Im insane.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I nodded again.

"Sorry to trouble you." Im not okay. "Good luck with Death." I turned on my heel and walked down the corridor to my class.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

You're late, Professor." Came a voice from the back of the class. I sighed and walked to my desk, slumping down into the chair.

I've gone mad.

"I am. I assume you finished the assigned reading. Ox will you pass these out?" I asked waving a stack of paper at him. He looked at his weapon nervously who just shrugged and mouthed 'go on'. Ox moved to my desk and grabbed the packets from my hands, distributing them to his classmates.

The room was quieter than usual, the kids casting questioning glances towards the front of the room and discreetly passing notes.

"Professor Stein, are you okay?" I glanced up at Maka, startled that she had snuck up on me. She set her finished packet on my desk and I glanced at the clock, surprised that twenty minutes had already passed.

"I'm fine, Maka, thank you." I smiled to put her at ease, but she could see it was forced.

"I was just wondering, because uh..." She trailed off and looked back at Soul. He nodded reassuringly and she turned back to me. "You're bleeding." She pointed at my chest and I glanced down. Blood stained my white lab coat, spreading from the new stitches I had torn when I had slumped to the ground watching her father bleed out. I laughed, and stood up.

"Excuse me, I need to tend to this. Maka, if someone does something extremely stupid, write their name on the board please, I'm leaving you in charge." She nodded and I stood up, departing the class.

The hallways were quiet, leaving me alone as I walked to the bathroom. I pushed open the door, the thing creaking as it swung on rusty hinges. Shrugging off my coat, I groaned as I twisted the sore muscles around the snapped stitches. "You should be more careful." I dropped my shirt, stupefied. Too many things alarm me now.

Spirit stood in the entryway, his foot keeping the door from swing closed on him. He frowned slightly at the tear in my chest. "What have you done now."

It wasn't even a question, he already knew he didn't want the answer. I grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser to soak up the blood and Spirit flinched at how careless I was being.

"You should go to the dispensary, it's a lot more sterile than you doing it here."

"I can handle it, thanks Spirit." I said, pulling the thick black thread and the needle from my pocket.

"If you won't have a professional do it, then let me." He compromised, "It will be easier then you trying to sew yourself up."

I nearly protested, I had done plenty of work on myself before, but I had a class to teach and it would be faster if he did it for me. "Fine." I acquiesced, handing him the unraveling string. He threaded the twine through the eye of the needle and motioned for me to lay down. "Do you know what you're doing" I asked, resting my back on the marble counter.

"'Course I do." He scowled, sopping up the blood remaining on my rib cage. Spirit dug the hook into my skin and grimaced, "Should we use pain medication?" He questioned.

"I can't teach while sedated." He pulled it through the other side and drove the grapnel back in.

He hummed softly, "Yeah, I stopped by the class to tell you Death is putting you in charge of the plan, but Maka told me you were mindless enough to rupture your stitches. You idiot." He continued to mend my wound; a job only I had done before, until black thread replaced the crimson gash.

"Thanks." I put my forearms on the counter to push off and Spirit put his hand on my back and brought me to a sitting position.

"I'll walk you back, yeah?" He leaned against the counter as I landed on the ground and picked up my shirt. Red stained the corners of my vision, seeping through my sight and I clenched my fists. I've gone mad.

"Stein, that shirt is ruined." Spirit stated. I nodded, too sharply, sending light streaks through the blush clouding my perception. My knees faltered and I locked my hands onto the counter, keeping myself from dropping again.

"Oh, Stein." He sighed pushing off the edge and putting his hand on the nape of my neck, chasing away some if the fear. But without fear there is recklessness. "Hold in there." A strangled laugh escaped my throat. 

 

"Why? If I let the dementia consume my mind, I wouldn't need to fight anymore. Why should I?" That's not my voice. Spirit gasped, his comforting strokes along my spine ceased.

"Because we need you. I need you." He murmured, leaning closer to me. The derangement dropped it's dominance and I fell into Spirit's arms.

"I'm sorry Stein, just hold on... Please." I pulled myself upright and straightened my glasses.

"Sorry." I hummed, shrugging slightly before standing. Spirit linked his arm through mine; a crutch, helping me out of the bathroom and leading me back towards the lecture hall.

"Thank you, Spirit." I whispered, before extracting my arm from his and pushing open the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The top ten most diligent meisters were strategically placed at even intervals around death city, there were four guards for each of the elite meisters, and the cadets and their weapons were placed everywhere there lacked a guard. We couldn't stop the abduction, but there was no way in hell we couldn't save the test subject.

An ambulance couldn't fit through the narrow alleyways, so stretchers were prepared on every other street corner. I was assigned to the surgeon position; my job was to attempt to stitch up the victim while the gurney was being ran to the nearest medical center. The plan was flawless. Now all there was to do was wait.

There was a pause, where a breath was hardly spent; silence reigned for the few seconds before the screams of agony ripped through the air. The cry detonated in my quadrant, and I whipped towards the building from where the howls were emitted.

The sentinels circled around the building, two of the elites were already by the door, and the recruits formed a tight circle around the building, weapons ready. A gurney was pulled up, just beside the door; lying in wait. I was to go in and secure the safety of the victim, while the sentinels cuffed the attacker. The screams died down by the time I was at the front door ready to kick it down. I looked behind me to check the order, before I barged inside; besides the safety of the one being dissected inside, the capture of the deranged scientist was top priority.

My foot made contact with the wood, breaking it from its hinges. The young man holding the knife didn't bother looking up but the one on the table rolled his head to look at me, pain visible in his blue eyes.

"Stein-" he was cut off by a scream as the butcher dug his blade deeper in. His red hair matched the shade of the blood splattered on the walls around him.

Spirit.

"Fantastic, isn't it." The slaughterer laughed as Spirit writhed in pain. "Manipulating the soul with such little effort. No one thought it was possible to attack the soul with anything but another souls wavelengths. Oh how they were wrong." He giggled, looming over Spirit.

I opened my mouth to respond, but he beat me to it. "You feel the need to anatomize, Doctor Stein, you understand my fascination with conceiving the entire universe. We're the same." He furrowed the knife in farther and Spirit choked, a trail of blood streaming from his mouth.

"Step away, please." I kept my voice calm despite the pounding of panic in my chest.

"Good thing I am done then." He grinned. Pulling out the dagger and setting it down. "I surrender." He put his hands up. Even with his blond hair falling in front of his face, a damnable grin was still visible on his lips.

The elites, followed by the guards, poured in, shoving him to his knees.

The gurney was brought up to Spirit and he was carefully lifted onto it. I climbed over him, grabbing the readied stitching needle, and closing the skin that had been pulled away from the flesh buried underneath. The stretcher was rolled out of the ramshackle building and out to the circle of the trainees.

"Papa?" Maka stepped out of the alignment and approached the cot. "Papa!" She dropped her weapon to lunge towards us but Soul shifted from his sickle form and wrapped his arms around Maka's waist.

"He couldn't be any safer than he is with the Professor." He whispered to her, as we were pushed through the crowd. I sutured the skin back in place, patching the death scythe back together.

The obsidian stitches were lined along his rib cage by the time we reached the dispensary. I collapsed into a chair beside Spirit's bed, heart pounding and breathing ragged. An IV delivered morphine through his veins, reducing the pain that would be insufferable to live through without sedatives. I looked up from the intravenous drip as two teenagers stumbled into the room.

"Maka, wait-" Soul was silenced by his meister as she fell through the doorway.

"Is he okay?" She asked, leaning over me. I squirmed away from her as the black blood began to stream down her face from where her skin was dislodging its self. I'm insane.I squeezed my eyes shut. It's just an apparition.

"Maka, give him some space." Soul slipped his hand into hers and brought her into his embrace. His tight grip seemed to bring her comfort, and she took a deep breath.

"Stein, will he be okay?"

"There was no damage to any internal organs, and the loss of blood was minimal. Your dad is a strong guy, give him a couple days and he'll pull through." I reassured her, allowing a small smile to pass by my lips.

She smiled back, "Thank you Professor."


	2. Chapter 2

A hiss of pain startled my mind into consciousness. I groaned as I pulled myself out of the chair and stumbled over to Spirits hospital bed. I grabbed the dial that controlled the morphine flow, punching up the dosage to its extremity. 

"Thanks," he mumbled trying to sit up. I put my hand on his chest, holding him down.

"It might be smart to let the drugs kick in before you try that." I said, sitting down beside his legs. "I'm sorry, Spirit." I said, my head falling into my hands. "I should have had a better plan. You got hurt, and that's on me." He looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Are you really that dumb?" He asked, "You caught the guy, yeah?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but-" 

"Just, stop talking you moron. You stopped the lunatic, and that's what's important. It's better it was me rather than some child, I can handle pain. Stein, I don't blame you, I blame that freak show." He said, siting up.

"Spirit, you shouldn't sit up yet." I said, trying to anchor him down with my hands on his shoulders. Then he changed, something shifted in his mind so it was no longer the Spirit we knew. He grabbed my right wrist, pulling it off of him and jerking it violently with a splintering moan. I gasped, as he shoved me away, malice in his eyes. I fell onto the cold floor and watched Spirit laugh.

"No one thought it was possible to attack the soul with anything but another souls wavelengths. Oh how they were wrong." The words of the perpetrator came from Spirits mouth, too harsh and discordant for the death scythe. 

The enmity dropped from his eyes as rapidly as it had entered, and dismay took its place. "Stein," he choked covering his mouth, leaning over the side of the bed before he began to vomit. I stood, carefully approaching him and placed my non-fractured hand in the middle of his back. 

"It's okay, it's okay." I muttered continuously.

The nurse walked into the room rolling the breakfast cart and humming, then froze. "Ah shit." She said, biting her lip. 

Spirits breaths heaved as the gagging stopped and he turned to me wrapping his lithe arms around my waist. I held him, as his inhalations returned to normal. 

"I didn't mean to, Stein. I'm so sorry." His voice muffled by my coat. 

"Come on." I said pulling him up and helping him into the wheelchair positioned by the bed. 

"Stein..." He started, "Where are we going?" The eyes of students followed us as I rolled him down the halls. 

"To see that bastard." I growled, holding my right hand to my collarbone to prevent some of the swelling around the schism in the bone. Spirit swayed from side to side even with me trying my hardest to keep the chair from rocking. We descended to the dungeon, past the point where they bothered to hang lanterns and plunged into darkness.

"'I didn't mean to, Stein.'" The voice came from the nefarious blackness, repeating Spirits words. "'I'm so sorry.' Oh, Spirit, you are so weak." 

I pushed the scythe up to the bars and he glared at the man behind them. "I don't think we've officially met." He grinned. "You can call me Zeki." 

"I don't care what your name is, what did you do to him?" I snarled. Zeki clucked his tongue in disapproval.

"Don't interrupt someone when they are having a conversation, it's rude." I tightened my fist, but Spirit reached up to grab ahold of it, the warmth of his skin sending calmness through me. "Now's the part where you introduce yourself." Zeki whispered, clueing Spirit in. 

"Well you already know who I am, so I don't see the need." He muttered weakly. 

"How disappointing," he sighed, "Okay Stein, now it's your turn."

"What did you do to him?" I asked again. Zeki moved closer to the bars, the chain around his ankle becoming taut as he moved too far from the wall he was tethered to. 

"I fixed him. This world is a disaster because of the people who act only on their own. We were made to be controlled, right?" His delirious laugh echoing through the damp vault. The crazed giggle aggravating me further. "Soon everyone will realize that this is the future, free will is the one thing that can destroy the order of this world." 

"And who are you to decide how humanity should be?" Asked Spirit, his fingers knitting nervously through mine. 

"I can decide because anarchy must be avoided at all costs. That is priority, you know."

"You can't just take away someone's independence!" I growled, clutching Spirits hand tighter. 

"That's what they said, but I already told you they were wrong. This man right here proves my point." 

Spirit tugged slightly on my arm and I bent down to him. "I think we're done here." He whispered. I nodded and turned the chair around, moving us back out of the Stygian pit.

•••••••••••

I sat in the infirmary as a nurse addressed my wrist, waiting for her to finish bandaging it. "Okay, you're set." She said pinning the gauze in place before stepping to the side to let me through. 

"Thank you." I nodded, walking out of the room. I opened the door than stopped. Spirit stood out side, leaning against the wall. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "You've already been discharged, you can go home."

"I know, I just..." He trailed off, self-condemnation in his eyes as he reached for my swathed hand, holding it tenderly. "I just..." He endeavored again, not getting anywhere. 

"You're not accountable for this." I reassured him, but he shook his head refusing my consolation.

"He said I was weak. It's my fault because I'm too easily exploited." He said reproachfully. I brought my hand up to my face, pushing my glasses up to rub my eyes. When I pulled my fingers away I saw hell. The bodies of students were strewn across the corridor, blood drenching the sterile walls. A fire burned outside, snaking its way around the school, leaving scorched corpses in it's wake. Death City was in embers, the cries of the dying drifting into the sky. 

Hell. 

"Stein, snap out of it!" Spirit cried, the back of his hand making harsh contact with my cheek. I fell back into reality, grabbing the clenched fist on my shoulder. The horror left me in a single breathless shudder, and I fell to trembling knees. I'm demented.

"I'm fine." I said, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat, looking up at the abecedarians who gathered around me, voicing their concerns in timid utters. "I'm fine." I said again. 

Spirit looped his arm through mine, hauling me to my feet. I dangled from his grasp, completely traumatized at the delusion. He just sighed and unhooked himself from me, pulling my arm over his shoulder instead. "Let's go." 

He towed me out of the school and the fresh air brought me back to awareness. I tried to maneuver my way out of his firm vice, but he held tight. "I have a class." I managed weakly. Spirit shook his head, leading me further from the school. 

"They will find a substitute." He argued. I tried to regain my footing but couldn't find stable ground, so Spirit let me drag my feet. Even after Zeki had cut through his muscle he was still so durable; able. 

"Are you alright, Stein?" His voice sounded tired. 

"I'm fine." I said, but it was quite obvious I wasn't. 

"Don't just say you are if you aren't. Let me help you." We walked in silence for several minutes before I responded. 

"I'm losing my mind. Marie brought me back to myself, but the madness is devouring me, Spirit." I trembled in my old partners hold, letting him take me home. He tightened his grip, still moving forward.

"You know now." I continued. "What it's like to be toyed with by someone in your mind." Spirit clutched at his chest at that, feeling the stitches under the bandages. 

"Well, now you don't have to lose yourself on your own." He shrugged.

"So what? We're just going to spiral into insanity together?" I asked.

"It's better than going alone, yeah?" His voice was alarmingly somber, I turned to look at him but he keep his eyes focused ahead. We came up to my house and he let me slip out of his grasp so I could unlock the door. He helped me inside and I settled into the couch, feeling utterly pathetic. 

"Make yourself at home." I said, pulling my feet in so he had room to sit.

"Thanks." He groaned as he nestled his way into the cushion. 

"Did you get any pain medication from the doctor?" I asked, closing my eyes and dropping my head on the armrest. 

"They offered me some but I didn't take it." I shot my head back up to glare at him in incredulity. He just shrugged. 

"Spirit, you idiot!" He seemed startled when I raised my voice. "I already got you hurt and now you're going to sit here in pain and make me watch?" 

He growled at that. "I already told you, it isn't your responsibility to keep me safe." 

"Maybe not, but I... Fuck." I put my hand on my face before continuing. "I thought I was going to lose you to that psychopath, and that was terrifying. I have never felt like I had to protect anyone before, but I did then." 

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I wouldn't and I hoped you would know that, but if I am in control of myself I can keep him out. I don't want to hurt you again." He said, not meeting my eyes but staring at my bandaged hand. I sat up, crossing my legs so we were facing each other and hooked my hand under his chin, making him look at me. 

"You didn't hurt me, I trust that you won't. It wasn't you, so don't take the blame for it." 

"Isn't that the same thing I've been telling you?" He said, leaning in slightly to my touch.

"So we both feel the same, right?" I said, removing my hand from his jaw and using it to flick a piece of hair from his eyes. He didn't respond right away so I started to pull my hand away, but he caught it. 

I jumped slightly, but the grip was friendly, not threatening. He put his other hand in my hair and used it to bring me closer to him. "Spirit." I whispered. He just stared into my eyes, before pulling me closer and our lips met. Maybe it was a little more than friendly. 

"Spirit." I said again once he pulled away. 

"Sorry." He whispered breathlessly, a blush crawling across his cheeks. "That was uncalled for. Sorry." He moved to stand but I grabbed his hand and held him there. 

"It's fine. Your tissue hasn't fully repaired it's self please stop moving so much." I gently guided him back to the couch then stood up myself. "Can I get you anything? Water?" I asked moving myself away from the scythe. 

"No, I'm alright." He said, clutching his hands tightly in his lap. I nodded at him then turned to get my self a glass from the kitchen. When the cupboard door blocked me from Spirits view, my fingers flew up to where his lips had graced my own, and I couldn't stop a complacent smile from passing over my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit passed out on the couch after we watched a basket ball game on cable. I had looked over at him to see his expression when one of the players had fallen and snapped his ankle but his eyes were closed and his breathing steady. I sighed, pulling his arm over my shoulder and slipping my able hand around his waist. I carried him through the house until we reached the guest room. I shifted his weight slightly when reaching for the doorknob, overly aware to the fact that I was probably going to drop him. 

And when the door swung open, I did.

The broken body of Marie was pitched carelessly onto the floor just as when my disturbed mind had thrown her off the roof. 

I staggered backwards, Spirit fell onto the flooring and I careened into the wall behind me. Spirit leapt up, jerked awake by the tumble. He sat on his knees, his eyes roaming until they found me; staring at the broken and distorted carcass of the healing scythe. 

Spirit crawled towards me cautiously, and put his hands on my face, turning me away from the body. I let my head fall into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. He dropped his hand from my face, setting it on my back. "It's alright." The rumbling of his voice as he spoke fused with his words, creating a sanctuary where the pain of hell couldn't find me.

"It's not alright!" I shook my head my hand fisting into his shirt. "She's dead."

"Who's dead?" He asked, entangling his fingers in my hair. 

"Marie." I extricated my hand from his shirt and pointed into the bedroom; not looking at the body, but keeping myself safe against Spirit. 

"Marie isn't in there, she traveled back to Oceania. Don't let the delirium take you, Stein." He held me as I shuddered, resting his chin on top of my head. "You have to fight." 

After several moments he began to detach from me and stood up, lowering his hand to help me up. He tugged me to my feet, and I closed the bedroom door. 

"There's another bedroom a little ways down." I said, leading him farther down the hallway. 

"You're not putting me in this room?" He asked, looking down at our wreathed fingers but not saying anything or trying to shake me off.

I shook my head. "Not anymore." 

He just nodded, and let me escort him along. I opened the door and flicked on the light. "Here." 

He stepped inside then cocked his head slightly before turning back to me.

"When did I agree to staying here?" He asked.

"I, as your doctor, over ruled your protests. You're staying here. At least until we've figured out this Zeki complication." I said, as he sat down on the bed. 

"So you're studying me." He spoke dejectedly, watching his feet. 

"I am prioritizing your safety. Above everything else." 

He relaxed, and smiled up at me. "Thanks, Stein." 

I nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me. There wasn't the slightest probability of me sleeping tonight so I settled into the couch with a book. Nearly halfway through it, there was a soft knock on the door. I lifted myself up and ambled to the entry way, opening the door.

"Maka," I said, surprise ringing in my voice. "It's two in the morning, what are you doing here?" I asked, opening the door wider and ushering her in.

"He's here, isn't he?" She asked, moving inside.

"Spirit? Yes I had him stay. Maka, did you come alone? It's not safe."

"He isn't okay, is he." She mumbled staring at her feet.

I sighed and shook my head. "The name of the man who killed those people, and experimented on your father, is Zachariah Anhella, but he calls himself Zeki. Zeki is able to twist a souls wavelength so it will conform to his decree. I guess the best way to describe it is possession."

Maka looked at my hand. "Is it broken?" She asked pointing at it.

"Yeah."

"Sorry." She shrugged. I laughed softly and she jumped, surprised by my response. 

"You sound just like him, you know. I don't know how many times he's apologized for it even though it wasn't his fault." 

She smiled softly and opened her mouth to respond but stopped. 

"I think he's angry." I said, tapping her shoulder. A wavelength hit us at the same time. Normally I would have felt it before her but the connection between a meister and a weapon is stronger than with anyone else. 

Soul came into our field of vision a moment later. 

"Jesus Christ, Maka!" He yelled, jumping onto the foyer. 

"I'm sorry, Soul! I had to know!" She shouted, defending her actions. 

He lifted his hand and I started, he would never slap her. But his hand didn't make harsh contact; he wrapped it around her waist pulling her into a hug. 

"Do you know how scared I was, waking up to find you gone? Maka I was terrified." He pulled back and hardened his gaze, "I'm still pissed, don't get me wrong." But even as he said it he grabbed her hand, and stood closer to his meister. 

"So is he okay?" He asked. Maka shook her head, but didn't clarify. Instead she turned to me.

"Sorry to come over so late, Professor." She said. "And please don't tell him I came." With that she and Soul turned around to walk back to their apartment.

"Kids are exhausting." I sighed falling back into the couch. I let my eyes drift shut, tempting the possibility of sleep. The screech of metal on metal snapped me up. A sword was jammed through the door leading from the living room into the hallway. The sharp blade cut through the door then a hand reached through the gap and pried the aluminum apart. 

I jumped off the couch, tense. "Spirit? Is that you." Blood began to drip from his palm as the stripped metal dug into it. Spirit fell through the gap, fear in his eyes, his left arm transitioned into scythe form. 

"Run." He cried, screaming as he knelt on the floor. "Stein, run!" He held onto his bleeding hand, breathing harshly. I grabbed the first aid kit off the wall and sat by him. His arm replaced the scythe and he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards him. "I said run!" 

"Spirit, calm down." I grabbed his bleeding hand and pulled the bandages from the kit.

"Stein!" He jostled me, more serious than ever. "Please run!" 

"Hey, calm down." His rapid breathing slowed to a stop and he whimpered. His head fell against my collarbone and I dropped his hand to wrap my arms around his shoulders. "It's alright."

"I don't want this." He whispered. I pulled him back but he hung his head and his hair covered his expression. "I can't live with this. Stein..." 

"Spirit, stop. I know what it's like, trust me I know it's hell. But you can't give up! That's not how you win."

He nodded and leaned against me again. I grabbed his hand and repositioned him so his head was resting on my thigh and I could tend to the wound. "Why did you tell me to run?"

He started to move but I set my forearm on his head so he wouldn't mess up the sutures. "Zeki was there, he was in the room. He said he was going to continue his experiments but since he's in his cell he is going to use me. He said he would use my hands to tear you apart."

"Spirit, you're strong, I believe you can keep him out."

"You're wrong; he took complete control once and now he's in my thoughts. He already made me hurt you." 

"You're not strong? Look at my door."

"Sorry about that." 

"Done." I said when I finished bandaging the gash. 

"Thanks." He stood up but faltered. I caught his arm and led him back to the bedroom. He stopped just outside of the door and shook his head. "I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight."

"Is it because you saw him in there?" I asked and he nodded. "That's alright, you can have my room." 

He nodded again.

We walked back to my room, and I opened the door; turning on the light. "Do you need anything?" I asked as he walked in.

"No, I'm...." He sighed and sat down on the floor. 

"Spirit?"

"I'm tired."

I smiled down at the scythe. "Then go to bed." I pulled him back up. Avoiding his injury and mine was difficult but he wasn't heavy so it was easy to lift him.

"Can you..." He trailed off.

"Yeah."

"I haven't said anything yet."

"I know, but the answer is still yeah."

"Stay. Don't leave yet." He tugged on my sleeve and I patted his head, the cast landing heavily in his hair. 

"Of course."


End file.
